<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Classic Case Of Brain Swap(?) by castivak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033176">A Classic Case Of Brain Swap(?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak'>castivak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confused Jack Kline, Gen, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Has Powers, M/M, POV Jack Kline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you know thomas sanders? do you know the sanders sides? yeah, well, jack found out about it and now he's in a weird situation at his own expense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliot (Supernatural:Lebanon)/Jack Kline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Classic Case Of Brain Swap(?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- the sides have the same names and spots because they're actually thomas' sides, they just look like jack now bc they can shape shift.<br/>- this is post season 15, jack is basically hunting as a team free will 3.0 with max, stacy, and eliot and tfw is elsewhere; dead or alive, your choice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>at three years old, jack still hasn't gotten a good grip on his abilities.</p><p>yeah, he's better than he was at the start, but his limits were still unknown and he doesn't have the best idea on how to keep certain parts of his powers internal.</p><p>aside from his powers, jack has a fuck ton of other issues that he doesn't know how to deal with; self-esteem, trauma, identity issues, etc etc etc. he's mentioned it once or twice to his family, but bottling things up was a right of passage in the winchester household. plus, it's not like he could get therapy, he wouldn't be able to tell them the full truth and it would just cause more problems for him.</p><p>but, things were good in his life too! he had a loving family, he had a couple friends, he was safe in the bunker and the world was calm around him after it being insane for so long.</p><p>sometimes things were just a lot, ya know?</p><p>so, jack found a coping mechanism, an escape if you will. youtubers provided comfort, getting lost into a stupid lets play or a silly story helped when things got overwhelming in jack's head.</p><p>one of those youtubers was a man named thomas sanders; a musical actor who was incredibly fun and animated. watching his sanders sides content made jack smile the most, seeing a normal person experience some of the same things he deals with was comforting and the way he expressed himself in videos was excellent, it was a great help to jack's overall mental state.</p><p>he knew that it was all just acting and the roles of the sides were actually played by the exact same person and weren't actually a thing, but it was fun to imagine if they were separate beings and were all really there on screen.</p><p>wouldn't it be cool to have those parts of you personified?</p><p>
  <strong>•◇•</strong>
</p><p><br/>
"this is <em>very</em> wrong."</p><p>"oh, really? i hadn't noticed." virgil retorted, turning to logan, "how could you have not noticed, virgil? we aren't even in thomas' mind anymore." the side commented, observing his surroundings.</p><p>the four sides definitely weren't in thomas' living room, or in their own rooms in thomas' mind; they were in a bedroom, said bedroom having a desk with a lamp and assorted books and a computer on it, a nightstand on each side of a king bed, a dresser on the far right side of the bed, and a sink with a mirror above it beside the door.</p><p>"ain't this just a cozy little room?" patton smiled, sitting on the bed and crossing his legs, "it's rather bland though, would it kill them to add some posters or something?" roman scoffed as he looked around, "whose room even is this?!"</p><p>at virgil's loud comment, the door opened the four turned, seeing a blonde boy enter the room and once said boy saw them, he froze in place and his jaw dropped, eyes widening, "oh, great, we're intruders and we're going to get the cops called on us." virgil sassed, only for logan to add on, "you can't call the police on figments of imagination."</p><p>"you're not figments of imagination."</p><p>"we have been up until now, i don't see how--"</p><p>"you're real because i made you real." the boy commented, shutting the door behind him as he walked further into the room, "i....oh no, i......is this bad? i can't tell if this is bad." he mumbled, looking at the four, "are we supposed to be your sides? if you made us "real" then we should look like you, right?" patton asked and roman's eyes lit up, "oh! i could arrange that!"</p><p>with a snap and spin, roman's form changed into the boy's, his outfit changing into blue jeans, a white tshirt, and a winter coat that felt rather christmassy; "this isn't really my style, but it seems to be yours, so it'll do." he shrugged as he looked down at his outfit, "oooo, my turn!" patton beamed and he flicked his wrist, changing his form as well but his outfit was blue jeans and a red long sleeved shirt, glasses still on, "this is cozy."</p><p>"you don't even know whose face your wearing!"</p><p>"my name is jack." the boy, or jack, stated and virgil turned to him, "and you don't need to introduce yourselves to me, i know who you are." he added, "that isn't weird at all." the anxious side huffed, "it isn't actually, thomas has many fans of his and considering that he uses us as a form of content, it makes sense for jack to know who we are, also he seems to be in the age range of a majority of thomas' fanbase."</p><p>"if we're his sides now, shouldn't we know more about him?"</p><p>"are you sure you want to know more about me?"</p><p>patton furrowed his eyebrows at jack, "why wouldn't we? you look like a wonderful guy!" he smiled and the blonde gave a shy chuckle, "i.....i dunno, i'm not all that great." he mumbled, "if you gave us some insight, it would be a great benefit." logan explained and jack thought for a moment before sighing, "alright, please don't hate me."</p><p>with a wave of his hand, jack gave the four sides all of his memories, from day one to now and subtle gasps came from everyone, the response making jack look down at the ground, ".....you aren't human? and you're three years old?" logan mumbled, "yeah, it's a little weird."</p><p>"a little weird, you--! okay, alright, whatever, quick question; how did we get <em>here</em>? we weren't even an actual physical thing an hour ago! just a creative concept that thomas made up!"</p><p>jack shrugged, fidgeting on his feet, "sometimes my powers do things that i don't mean to do. like, i just admired how you guys handled things on screen and i thought it would be nice to have my own sides, so i guess you just......appeared?"</p><p>"you made us to cope." logan stated and the nephilim looked up, "i suppose, but i don't really know what i'd need to cope with." he mumbled and virgil's eyes widened, "you're kidding right? you don't know what you need to cope with?" he asked and jack looked, "if we're here to help him as his sides, shouldn't you two change?" roman asked as he gestured to logan and virgil, "i suppose that would help him."</p><p>with a wave of the hand, logan's form changed to match jack's but his outfit was a grey suit with a dotted white undershirt and an olive green tie, still wearing his glasses, "i felt that this was the most fitting out of all your other clothing choices."</p><p>"virgil, your turn."</p><p>anxiety let out a huff, "fine." he mumbled and waved his hand as well, his form changing into jack and his outfit being a navy blue jacket with white stripes on the side, a grey sweater underneath and a white tshirt underneath that, paired with blue jeans, "these are the darkest colors you own, which honestly you should own a bit more black."</p><p>
  <strong>•◇•</strong>
</p><p><br/>
jack pulled the blanket tighter around himself, eyes on the tv as he snuggled up on the couch in the bunker'w den, knees pulled to his chest as he tried to focus on the spiderman movie in front of him; "did we make the right choice?" virgil muttered from his spot on the floor, sitting the same way jack was, "we voted on the movie and roman's vote for far from home was chosen, it was a fair decision for once."</p><p>"not the movie, should jack have gone too? he's alone in this huge bunker right now and he usually hates that."</p><p>"alone time can be nice, virge."</p><p>"......too much alone time?" he mumbled and roman sighed, "dude, what's the harm in just a little movie time to ourselves? especially a movie with such a cutie superhero in it!" he commented and jack took a breath, trying to focus on peter parker's voice as he told ned his plan to get without mj, "or a movie where the cutie superhero gets betrayed!"</p><p>jack jumped, turning his head and seeing remus, who was dressed in the same outfit as virgil but with sunglasses on, appear beside him on the couch and everyone gave an annoyed groan at his presence, "things were so good until you showed up." roman groaned and remus and logan furrowed their eyebrows, "no they weren't." they replied in unison while logan's tone was matter of fact, remus' was snarky.</p><p>"hot topic over there was making jack over think his decision to stay home while him and princey thirst over tom holland instead of going on a hunt with his <em>boyfriend</em> to spend some quality time together and save lives."</p><p>"we're not thirsting over him!" roman and jack retorted, virgil and remus quirking an eyebrow at the statement, "that is the biggest lie i've ever heard." virgil commented and patton cleared his throat, "if your dear old dad may add, jack is......not feeling his best and this movie makes him happy, why not enjoy this and then when eliot comes back, they do something together then!"</p><p>"what if eliot doesn't come back?"</p><p>"don't." jack spat but remus scoffed, "oh please, like you haven't thought about that a million times."</p><p>"remus is correct, the possibility of eliot not making it isn't high, but it's not zero. the boy is a hunter, but he isn't flawless."</p><p>"that is the opposite of helpful!" virgil spat, jack flinching at it and patton gave virgil a glance and the anxious side let out a breath, "sorry, sorry, i just......we know how important hunting is for not just the public but for jack as well." he apoligized, "you can't go on every hunt, virgil, he has to have a break on some occasions."</p><p>"you're right.....but with jack there, eliot will survive no matter what happens, without him......"</p><p>"he can die a beautifully and terribly gore-y death!"</p><p>jack groaned at remus' addition, putting his face in his hands and virgil's eyes widened in a moment of realization, "what if whatever the hell he's hunting gets the better hand? and suddenly jack doesn't have a partner anymore and the rest of his friends don't have a friend anymore and jack is alone again because they'll blame him for not going and--!"</p><p>"stop it!" jack screamed, gripping onto his hair, "eliot will be fine! he has to be! he can't die! he can't die!" he continued but virgil wasn't backing down, "yes, he can die and it's very possible that he gets his throat-"</p><p>"jack!"</p><p>the nephilim stopped at logan's call, turning to him and the logical side remained calm, "tell me five things you can see." he requested and jack swallowed thickly, "u-uh.....peter parker, the tv remote, sunglasses, empty plate and an empty mug."</p><p>"four things you can feel."</p><p>"......blanket, couch, pajamas, uh....my hair."</p><p>"three things you can hear."</p><p>"you, mj, the fan."</p><p>"two things you can smell."</p><p>"fries and soda."</p><p>"one thing you can taste."</p><p>"the weird taste that a mcdonalds burger leaves in your mouth after you eat them."</p><p>"okay, good. that exercise was to bring you back to reality because your mind was taking you to terrible endings to an event." logan informed and jack wiped at his face, having leaked a few tears, "you're not in a world where eliot's dead or a world where you're alone; you're in a world where you still have three great friends and a caring partner. eliot wasn't mad at you for not coming along, disappointed a little maybe, but he's understanding. if you aren't up to something as physically and mentally exhausting as a bunt, then he's not going to force you to come."</p><p>jack gave logan a soft smile, "thank you, logan."</p><p>"just doing my job."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>